helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Shimamura Uta Other Q
2015.01 LoGirl ''Interview On January 24, 2015, ''LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Shimamura Uta as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:Morino Hiroaki, Nakano Jun. "島村嬉唄 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「初々しさに先輩たちもメロメロ 熱視線を集める未経験少女」" (in Japanese). LoGirl. 2015-01-24. English Translation: acorntimes. "Shimamura Uta LoGIRL Interview." Times of Acorn (via Tumblr). 2015-01 (Archived: 2015-01-30). ;What were you feeling when you found out you were in Country Girls? :My first feeling was surprise. But, I really didn’t know what to feel. It was like I could finally think to myself “I passed”. ;When you found out you passed, did you say anything to the other members? :I had met Ozeki Mai at the audition, but I didn’t know her very well. But, after the announcement Mai came up to me and said “We’re Country Girls! Country Musume! Wooo!” So, maybe it was just me that felt like I didn’t know her. ;How was your families reaction? :They said “Congratulations,” but like me, my mom didn’t know how to react. There haven’t been any special celebrations. ;Did you aim to become an idol? :I liked the idea of being in the entertainment industry, but I didn’t necessarily want to be an idol. I just liked Morning Musume, so my mother put in an application for me. After I passed the 2nd and 3rd round, my interest in joining grew; then I really wanted to make it. ;When did you start liking Morning Musume? :When I was in the upper grades of Elementary School. ;What Morning Musume song leaves an impression with you? :I auditioned with the song “Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe” so it leaves a lot of memories for me. ;Which person do you most admire in Morning Musume? :Sayashi Riho. Her dancing and singing are amazing, I like watching her. ;Uta-chan is in an inexperienced unit, so which is more difficult; Singing or dancing? :Dancing. I think I’m good at learning the dance itself, but I’m not good at actually doing the actions…I can’t catch up. Dancing is definitely troublesome. ;What kind of things do you want to focus on in Country Girls? :I’m inexperienced so I want to continue growing in terms of singing and dancing. Also, there is Tsugunaga Momoko, ahh, Momochi-Senpai, so I’d like to become good at talking on variety shows. ;Are you nervous during your beginning solo part in “Itoshikutte Gomen Ne”? :I get embarrassed every time…Every time, the fans yell “ohhh!” and I get embarrassed by it, every time. ;Is there an animal you think you’re like? :My mom says I have a small back, so she thinks I’m like a rabbit. She is moody, so maybe she’s like a cat. ;When you’re at school are things different now that you are in Country Girls? :Things have been very normal. Its very quiet because people are serious about studying, but when they found out I was in Country Girls everyone was pretty noisy about it. ;You and the other middle school aged members (Morito, Ozeki) talk a lot, right? :Yes. Yamaki Risa and Inaba Manaka are like the older sisters, and the three of us seem to yell a lot more. ;Do the older sister team say anything to you guys? :During the production, they have told us to be quiet. ;Do you have a rival within Country Girls? :I don’t have a rival, its more like I am my own rival. ;In the other units, what new member are you interested in? :Sasaki Rikako-chan. She always has a smiling face. Also, her dancing is great and big. I’m definitely watching her. I want to become like her. ;Last, please tell us your personal appeal :I’m inexperienced in dancing and singing, but I will do my best to not lose to anyone. I don’t want to change who I am, but I’m going to do my best to become similar to Momochi-senpai! References Category:Shimamura Uta